


Trash Songs

by Andalusa93



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hobbit Hell Trash Squad rewrite some classic songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Songs

Dashing through the snow  
In a one ram open sleigh  
O'er fields we go  
Screaming all the way [instead of "ha ha ha" lets do "ah ah ah"]  
Helms on orc scum ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to kill and sing  
A slaying song tonight! [Oh!]

Jingle dongs, mithril thongs,  
Acorns are so gay.  
Thorin dies and Bilbo cries  
on a cold-ass winters day, hey!  
Bagginshield is so real  
Here the fandom scream:  
We don't want more Legolas  
In the EE DVD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hear it sung by our very own iben](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1HYNFmWttbj)

**Author's Note:**

> we have a group [tumblr](http://hobbithelltrashsquad.tumblr.com)  
> and my personal [tumblr](http://andalusa.tumblr.com)
> 
> feel free to suggest songs for us to rewrite!


End file.
